Compound (1)
is an imidazole derivative having anticholinergic effect, above all, selective and potent antagonistic function against muscarine receptor, and it is known that it is useful for medicinal uses for the therapies of motility disorders in digestive tract such as irritative colon syndrome, diverticulosis, functional diarrhea, esophageal achalasia and cardiospasm, therapies of convulsion of biliary tract or urinary tract and incontinence of urine, etc., and therapy of chronic respiratory tract-obstructive disease, and the like (compounds of Patent document 1 and Example 11 of Patent document 2). Also, the preparative processes of Compound (1) are disclosed concretely (Patent documents 2 and 3, Nonpatent document 1). However, in the processes disclosed therein, synthetic adsorbent such as HP-20 must be used on purification, which has problems on the operativities, purification efficiencies, etc. from the viewpoint of intending industrial scale-up. Hence, there has been a necessity for further improvement and contrivance to find out a preparative process that adapts to the practical production.    [Patent document 1] WO9515951 pamphlet    [Patent document 2] Jpn. Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 007,215,943    [Patent document 3] Jpn. Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 2003-201281    [Nonpatent document 1] Bioorg. Med. Chem., 7 (6), 1151-1161 (1999).